Don't play games with me!
by Smeedog
Summary: The Doctor has overstepped his mark, Amy gets her own back!


**This is set during series 6, the second half...I love the Ponds, all three of them!**

" So you could have got us out an hour ago?" Amy growled, picking the last piece of rubble out of her hair.

"Well...I could have but I've only ever had a few opportunities to study a living Crusrodite! They have noses shaped like shovels, as big as bulldosers! Their noses make your husband's look positively microscopic!" The Doctor bumbled enthusiastically. He ran ahead and opened the door to the T.A.R.D.I.S kitchen.

"Um...Husband is right here and is also wondering why you couldn't get us out sooner, we were stuck under that rubble for nearly a day." Rory entered the kitchen and put the kettle on, grabbing four mugs and placing a teabag in each.

"Well I had to talk to him, the rock fall wasn't going anywhere but the Crusrodite was going to help others so I had to talk to her at least!" The Doctor explained as if it were obvious.

"Well," River slumped down next to him and shook dust from her hair " You could have talked later, meanwhile there were children and innocent victims of that earthquake stuck down under that rubble with us. We could have DIED and you wouldn't have known!" she exclaimed, causing the Doctor to roll his eyes.

"Always with the drama, you Ponds! Always the worst case scenario! Anyway I knew you were there," he pointed to Amy with a Jammy dodger he picked up from a plate on the table. " I could hear your Scottish drawl from the top of the rubble! You were giving me a full commentary" The doctor waved off the comments made by his family who all huffed in response. For a while they two girls and the Timelord sat in silence while the centurion made mugs of tea. The doctor however felt he hadn't fully asserted his genetic dominance over his companions.

"Besides I am far more intelligent than any of you, give me any challenge and I can solve it!" he beamed. This, he realised later, was probably the worst mistake he could have made.

"Oh really!" Amy said, narrowing her eyes. Rory took his seat next to Amy and stared across at the Doctor with a weary glance.

"Careful Doctor, She is mad and up for a challenge." he warned.

"Daddy's right dear," River laced her fingers with the Doctors, " Mummy looks rather angry." She said, flashing an understanding smile at her father.

"Pond, I am the most clever being in the cosmos!" The Doctor proclaimed, nearly throwing tea over the table.

"O.k. then, Clever Timelord, try this on for size!" Amy chuckled.

"A man is found dead in his house..." Amy began.

"Boring! People die all the time!" The Doctor but in.

"Doctor!" River shouted, slapping him on the arm. The Doctor mumbled incoherently and folded his arms.

"Hmm," Amy shook her head and continued. " A man is found dead in his house on Sunday in his lounge. The police are sent round to investigate and take statements from all the household. The man's wife says she was eating breakfast in bed. The Gardener said he was cutting the roses in the back garden. The Cook said she was in the Kitchen putting ingredients away and the Butler said he was collecting the post. The police spotted the murder straight away and arrested them. Who was it and Why?" She finished her story and took a sip of her tea.

The others sat in silence for a few seconds. Rory suddenly sat bolt upright and whispered to Amy. Amy nodded and Rory grinned proudly. River tutted and the Doctor sat back in his chair, stroking a hand down his chin.

River's eyes widened and pushed her chair back, ran to her mother's chair and whispered in her ear. Amy squealed and nodded again. River clapped her hands together then sat down again next to her husband, folding her arms and smiling triumphantly.

The Doctor was stumped.

"Well it could be the wife...I know how bad marriage can be for your mortality." The Doctor purposed, gaining a kick from his wife's direction.

Amy shook her head.

"The Gardener, he was using shears to cut those Roses right?" he looked between father and daughter for recognition, they only shook their heads in response.

"Nope!" Amy said, rubbing her hands with glee.

"Agh! Who is it?" the Doctor growled in frustration.

"Work it out! I'm going for a shower then bed, coming husband?" Amy stood up, Rory followed, waving goodnight as he left.

The Doctor and River finished their tea and went to their room.

**One hour later...**

After both had changed for bed, the Doctor huffed. River put down her book and looked across at him.

"What is up? Something's been bothering you since we got back! Even when we were showering, you seemed distracted. Just tell me!"

"It's the Butler, isn't it?" he pouted.

River stifled a laugh and nodded.

"But why River? WHY?" he threw his hands to the air.

"You don't land on many Sundays, do you?" She sighed and placed her book, lovingly, on the bed side table.

"No. Sundays are boring!" He said. River smiled softly and snuggled next to him. The Doctor felt tired after the rubble incident and River wasn't helping with her calming influence.

"Well, In Britain, On Sundays, certain things aren't delivered..." River slurred as she succumbed to sleep.

"Oh..." The Doctor paused, the it hit him.

"POST! The Butler said he was collecting post but on Sundays, there isn't any post delivered!" he proclaimed proudly. But no body heard. They had all gone to sleep hours ago.


End file.
